


Mania (Modern Kylo Ren AU)

by elrodr



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action ig, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Kylo, Dramatic, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He is nice, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Is Charming At First, Kylo Ren is a stalker, Kylo is 31, Kylo is Crazy, Kyloxreader - Freeform, Modern AU, Obsession, POV Kylo Ren, Possesion, Reader is 24, Reader is naive, Slapping, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Update Weds and Sats, abuse mention, alchohol and drug use, crazy shit, kylo ren AU, romance in the first half, sometimes, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrodr/pseuds/elrodr
Summary: You've been alone in New York for quite some time now, you've built something for yourself. This is your home now, after meeting a particular client, you decide this actually might be for the better but will it be in the long run?Kylo x Reader modern auKylo is crazy in this one and I will make sure to put a content warning / trigger warning once we get to the heavier stuff but for now, it will be pretty tame. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Birthdays are Probably My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I finally got around to making an AO3 account and now here it is, I'm not sure if this is easier than wattpad for anyone sooo let me know!! I update this Wednesdays and Saturdays!!

“Happy birthday, dear Ana! Happy birthday, to you!” everyone exclaimed.

As the crowd died down, you asked “How old are you now, Miss Anastasia?” 

“Four!” the birthday girl claimed.

“Well little miss, I have a few magic tricks for you!” this was the first time in a few months you had made the decision to perform at a kids birthday party. You had taken a break to focus more on your photography, and you had, successfully. You’ve grown your little photography business and granted you have a solid four clients that call you when they needed photos edited, it’s still something. Luckily, you still had a few tricks up your sleeve. In all honestly, you didn’t think you’d be going back to working at kids parties, so you got rid of most of your “magic” supplies. 

After entertaining the kids with a few magic tricks for an hour or so you took a much-needed break. Your friend, Tristan called you over as you were walking to the kitchen. You’ve known Tristan for around a year now, you two met at an office that both of you applied to, you both got a job there except you opted for the part-time option. You wanted to make sure you still had time for your photography. Even though Tristan was technically your boss, you two had a close friendship. After you had gotten to know each other a bit more, you had finally told him that you perform a parties of all types, children, adults, if someone asked you would probably do it. Not too long after you had told Tristan, he had asked you to perform at his daughters fourth birthday party. You almost turned it down, but he promised to pay double the normal amount you charged between being behind on the bills and running your photography business, you could use the extra cash. 

As you walked up to Tristan, he starts speaking, “You know, I’m so glad you agreed to doing this for me. Ana loves you and I honestly wouldn’t want anyone else.” He says this while looking at his ridiculously expensive watch, Tristan had money, good money; he was a few years older than you; you never really knew how old. 34? 36? Not a clue; you just knew he was old enough to be in one of the highest positions of the company. 

“Yeah well how could I deny my favorite girl? You know Ana is like a niece to me. I had to dig deep for the cape that she specifically asked for, though. Birthdays are probably my favorite to work anyway.” You remember receiving a text from Tristan at around 3 pm after you shift at work a few days before, “Ana wants you to wear that purple cape of yours, the one with the glitter on it.” That damn cape. Every time you babysat for Tristan; Anastasia had loved it even though it had always gotten glitter everywhere. After chatting for a while, you felt a familiar set of eyes on you as you spoke with Tristan. You peered around and finally found the person that the eyes belonged to. You had never known his name, but you’ve seen him around, one of Tristan’s friends probably. He was beautiful really, his hair was just past his ears, his eyes had a glint of something in them but the thing you noticed most was his nose. It was prominent but it fit him well. This man was built a bit differently than the other men in New York. He was tall, so tall; broad too, he seemed to be the size of a fridge if you were being honest. You two seemed to have locked eyes for a while because Ana had begun to shake you. “Miss, Miss! Show everyone that one magic trick with the coin, that’s my favorite!” 

It had started getting late and Tristan decided to let you go home. You said goodbye to all the kids and made your rounds saying goodbye to the few familiar faces from the party. On your way out, you locked eyes with the beautiful stranger again, this time though; he was speaking to Tristian. As you were walking to the subway, you had wondered what his name was, you wanted to know more. What was so intriguing about him? What you wanted to know the most was that look in his eye, what did it mean? Was it lust? Curiosity? Maybe that’s just how he normally looks. The one thing that you knew for sure was that you were going to find out what it was. 

Finally, being rested at home, you received a text from none other than Tristan.   
“Hey. Sorry to bother, chatting with a buddy and he wanted to know if he could book you for something. Not sure what, can I give him your info? Thanks.” Sent 1:30: AM

A buddy? Who? No one seemed interested in booking you for any kind of event. You sat up and stared at the text for a while, being confused as to who would possibly want you. After what seemed like hours of you trying to figure out who it was, you responded. 

“Yeah, sure. That’s no problem. 😊” Sent 1:36 AM

It seemed impossible to sleep after that. Normally, you wouldn’t fret over someone wanting your information, but this time was different; you couldn’t pinpoint what just yet though. Hours passed and the sun was rising once again but it seemed as if you hadn’t gotten a second of sleep. Between figuring not only who the mystery “buddy” was and who that handsome man is, but rest didn’t come easily. Hours later at the office, your phone buzzed, and buzzed and buzzed. You ignored because well, you were working but, once you had enough, you checked it and boy did you wish you checked it sooner. 

“Hi. This is Kylo Ren. I’d like to speak with you about a future business engagement.” Sent 11:25 AM

“I received your contact information from Tristan. I hope you’re as good as he says.” Sent 11:24 AM

“Meet me at Regio’s, Friday night at 7 PM.” Sent 11:30 AM

“Wear something nice too.” Sent 11:43 AM

Kylo Ren? You weren’t sure you’d even heard of him. Tristan introduced you to most of his friends, there wasn’t a face or a name you forgot. Maybe you did this once? Four texts, in 20 minutes too? This guy has to be a creep. You contemplated telling the man you had plans for that night, maybe you had a spot next to never available but instead, you answered him. 

“Perfect. Can’t wait to meet Mr. Ren.” Sent 11:44 AM

Okay, Friday. It’s Monday so you still have time for yourself and everything you need to do. This is either going to be really good or really bad. Hopefully, it’s the first option. As you begun to think of nice clothes you possibly could have, you realized most of your closet doesn’t fit how fancy Regio’s is. Shit. This man better be worth it.


	2. You're the Buddy

Friday rolled around pretty quickly. You checked your phone when you realized that it was around 6 PM. Well shit, where’d the time go? Did you actually spend 2 hours getting ready for a man you don’t even know? Whatever, shit happens. With as fast as the past few days flew by, you weren’t thrilled about it. You needed more time to prepare. Normally, you knew the people you would be meeting with so, you were aware of what you were walking into. 

How is it possible to be so nervous over someone you’ve texted once? Your mind was running in circles thinking about who he was. What were you doing again? Getting ready to leave, right. Shoes, check. Keys, check. Bag, check. You had everything you needed so, you grabbed your planner and began to leave but your roommate, Amelia peeked her head out her door to say goodbye.

“See you later, good looking lady. Have fun and be safe!” She squealed before running back into her room to be with her boyfriend. 

“Bye Mels, take care of Clyde for me!” You two shared a cat, he was an old, smelly cat. Poor thing was missing an arm. Amelia had brought him home from the shelter a few months ago and he’s been a big part of the family since. Granted you’ve known only know Amelia for the better part of two years, she felt like a sister to you. 

Amelia was always the type of roommate to be a bad influence but somehow managed to be the mom friend. She was always there for you and supported everything you did. Her on the other hand made some, not so good decisions. For most of her life, she relied on other people and that caused her to get hurt but, she seemed okay with it. 

Both of you had similar upbringings too which, you guess made you closer in a way. She hated talking about her past and frankly so did you, it was never brought up and it was never thought of. 

Locking the door, you checked your phone once again, 6:07 PM. Okay good, you’ve got time to get there. Regio’s was about 25 minutes away if you went by subway not including the walk to get there. Amelia said you could take her car but knowing New York, it’d take 2 hours just to get somewhere that’s not even that far. 

You were worried you wouldn’t fit in at Regio’s, it seemed fake to you when you first saw it. With the shiny lights, marble posts, it was like a palace. It’s been open since you moved to New York 5 years ago and yet, you’ve never gone. Regio’s was for the rich people, the classiest of the classiest. 

Knowing yourself, you had to go shopping for your dress the day after Kylo Ren had texted you. Amelia, of course, had to come with you; she always had a better sense of style than you. You agreed on a mid-thigh length royal blue dress with flower detailing. It fit your shape perfectly and Amelia wouldn’t stop begging you to buy it. 

You had found a nice pair of black heels to go along with it and to top it off you wore a black necklace with a heart pendant attached. Amelia forced you to buy a matching jacket to go with it because of how cold it was getting. Once you finished getting ready, you didn’t do much with your hair other than curling it and putting it in a half up half down style, you thought it was nice though. 

As the subway arrived at your stop, you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed? Anxious maybe. You hadn’t met someone so formally like this in months aside from your clients but, you were comfortable with them. Amelia had asked what there was to worry about, but this was a stranger. Someone you’ve spoken to once and now you’re supposed to meet him here? The thought of going back home crossed your mind but left as soon as you received a text from Kylo Ren. Should you even call him that? What about Mr. Ren? Or just Kylo? 

“When you get to the kiosk, tell them you are with me. You will be escorted to our table.” Sent 6:34 PM

Holy shit, he’s already there? What happened to being fashionably late? You had about a 5-minute walk to Regio’s, in these heels you knew it’d feel more like 30 but, you figured it’d be worth it considering you felt so proud of yourself for getting so dressed up. You decided to send Kylo Ren a text, just a rough estimate of the time you’d be there. 

“Okay great! Thank you so much, will be there in about 5 minutes.” Sent 6:35 PM 

You hoped that he wouldn’t be disappointed at the fact that you weren’t early. Maybe he’d get irritated with how quickly you replied. You knew nothing about this man except his name and god, were you nervous. The honking and mugginess of the Friday evening in New York helped calm your nerves though. Something about how busy and gross New York was, was comforting. No one made it seem clean and perfect, it was messy and that’s how you liked it. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, you arrived at Regio’s. “Hi! Welcome to Regio’s, how can I help you?” The host that had welcomed you was charming, you almost forgot why you were even there. 

“Oh, hi, yes. I’m here with Kylo Ren? I believe the reservation is for 7.” You smiled and said thank you as the host walked you to the back. Regio’s was quite a big restaurant compared to most you’ve been in. It seemed as if it went on and on, but it came to an end once you got to one of the more private rooms. A private room? Why the hell would you two need a private room? 

As the host opened the door for you, you walked inside and once more, thanked him again. You looked up and no one was in the room. You had expected Kylo Ren to be there because of his text. It was still early so you didn’t mind. Grabbing your phone out of your bag, you decided to text Amelia you made it safely. After sending the text you put your phone away and heard the door creak open. 

Too nervous to look up, you pretend to dig around in your purse and that’s when you heard it. Your name, coming from the mysterious man you know nothing about. You slowly turned around, hoping to prevent whatever you thought was going to happen but once you looked up and at the man, you wish you had looked sooner. It was him. The man from the party. The man with the look in his eye that kept you awake all night. 

After an unusual amount of time passed by, you broke the silence, “So, you’re the buddy? If you had just wanted my number you could’ve asked, instead of being a creep and staring at me.” He let out a deep chuckle and you noticed that when he smiled, he had a dimple on his right cheek. You formally introduced yourself even though he had already known your name. 

“I am the buddy, yes. As for being a creep, I recall you were staring right back at me.” Shit, he got you there. His voice was deep. It was hot too, you figured that if his voice were a texture it’d probably be silk. He was still standing in the doorway, so you invited him to sit down. 

As he passed you to sit down, you were able to smell him. It was comforting, kind of like when your father used to make firepits for you in the backyard. He’d wear his leather gloves while adding wood to the fire and the embers would make one of your favorite smells. 

You two bantered for a while before he interrupted you to mention that Kylo or Mr. Ren was fine. Soon after the conversation died down, he brought up the real reason, he had met with you. He wanted you to entertain for something but for what, you weren’t sure.

He cleared his throat and began to speak “So, I believe it’s time we speak about why we’re both here.” Seconds went by before he resumed but with how intently he was watching you, it felt like hours. “I want to schedule you, for an adult event. I overheard you talking to someone about how you entertain for all types of events and I’d like you to do something maybe, a little different for me.” 

“Okay well, I’m available nearly anytime. I would just need a weeks’ notice and you’d have to pay half now and the rest after the event. As for the “different” aspect of it, I’d need you to elaborate Mr. Ren” He didn’t seem like a family man; his demeanor was cold. He couldn’t have children or a partner. Maybe he wanted you for a work event? He gave off the businessman vibe. 

A crease in his brows grew, deep in thought, it seemed he forgot to speak. “Right, yes. Well, the company I work for, Order of the First is having a Halloween party. It’s going to be in three weeks on October 30th, which is Friday.” He proceeded to explain what he’d need you to do, if you were open to doing certain things. He was very kind about it all.

He also asked if you would need him to get any supplies for you. Not only was the company going to pay you triple the price of what your normal charge would be, but tips were also included. It was a costume party, and you were allowed to dress up. This is exciting you thought, it’s a chance to promote your photography and start in the entertainment business again. 

“Okay, I have the date and time on my calendar now. Thank you for this opportunity, I look forward to seeing you then. If you need to contact me, you have my information.” As the meeting came to an end, you said your goodbyes and began walking home. You reached for your phone to, of course, text Amelia how it went and let her know you were on your way home. Right before you put your phone back into your bag, it buzzed.

“Dinner was delightful. I’d like to meet with you again sometime soon.” Sent 9:23 PM

You chuckled to yourself and debated on responding. Yes, this man looks like he was carved by the gods but, do you want to pursue a relationship with him? Arriving and seating yourself on the subway, you stare at the text finally deciding you will respond. 

“Already missing me Mr. Ren? You know my schedule.” Sent 9:34 PM

Close to dozing off, your phone buzzed again. Checking it, you see it was just Amelia responding to your last text. You went into your texts with Kylo just to make sure you hadn’t missed a text from him. No text yet, just that silly little bubble in the bottom corner to signify he was typing. Nothing but the bubble for minutes. You began to wonder what was taking so long. Bubbles, bubbles, and bubbles then suddenly, nothing at all.


	3. I am the Buddy, Yes

Kylo’s POV

It was around 5:30 PM when he began getting ready. His assistant had dropped off his new suit about an hour ago and he had done nothing but stare at it. Why had he ordered a new suit to be made for someone he’s meeting for business? Normally he would’ve worn an old suit of his, maybe the black suit he wears to nearly all of his events. He had that blue one from that press event a while ago. He had all of these suits to wear but he chose to have a new one made, just for you. 

After putting his suit on, he styled his hair how he normally did. He brushed it, put a bit of gel in it and then swept it to the side. Kylo was nervous thinking about meeting with you, he made sure to brush his teeth extra long and to use his fancy cologne. He had no one to say goodbye to and no one to text that he was leaving, quite the opposite of what you had. It made him feel alone occasionally but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. 

He knew who you were before the meeting, he knew how he felt about you too. The moment you locked eyes with him at Ana’s birthday party he felt something come alive in him. He hasn’t felt a spark like that since, his ex but even then, that was years ago. He’s dated on and off and he tried, he really did but no one seemed to light that fire in him again. Boys, girls, anyone that he was interested in him. It’s not that he only dated them because they liked him, he liked them too but there was always something missing. 

6:00 PM came around sooner than he thought, 5 minutes later Kylo was walking out the door. Regio’s was only a short walk from where he lived, and he wanted to make sure he was there early in case you showed up and he wasn’t there. He arrived and they took him to the private room he had reserved. It would’ve been cheaper to reserve a table, but he wanted time with you, to really talk and get to know you. As he sat on his phone going through emails, he went to the bathroom. He sent you a quick text just so you knew what to do once you arrived. As he was fixing his hair and checking his suit, you had replied. Hmm, quicker than he thought. At least you were on your way. 

It had been around 5 minutes and that’s when he heard your voice, thanking the host. That damn host, he was rude to him, thank god he wouldn’t have to deal with him. He knew you were there, and he so desperately wanted to go see you, but he was stuck on a phone call, in the bathroom. Too busy daydreaming about what you decided to wear, he forgot he was on a call.

“Kylo? Hello? Listen, I don’t know if you’re there or not, but I hope you heard what I was. I’m not repeating myself.” That damn voice that irritated him so much. How is it a voice of all things could be so annoying?

“Yeah, I’m here. I heard you, Hux. Meeting tomorrow at 8:30 AM. I’m busy so bother me sometime else.” He hung up without a goodbye and walked out.

He slowly opened the door, not wanting to frighten you and holy shit did you look good. You were too busy with your purse that you hadn’t noticed he was there. He waited a bit before bringing attention to himself, he had wanted to admire you. You looked beautiful, and as much as he loved the witch costume, he wanted you then and there. Reminding himself why he was actually there, he had announced your name. As he watched you turn around, he noticed something; you had recognized him. 

He was watching you carefully, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. The way that dress had clung onto your every curve, how the blue has complimented your skin color. He was watching you but, you were watching him too. After a while, he went to speak up, but you had beat him to it.  
“So, you’re the buddy? If you had just wanted my number you could’ve asked, instead of being a creep and staring at me.” Oh? An attitude? The things he would have to do to teach you a lesson. He then laughed to himself and thought about your comment. How clever. Already, he had wanted to know more; he was drawn in from the first moment but being there, with you? That was it, he needed more. 

Instead of being serious and formal, he had decided to respond back just as sarcastically. This seemed to have been the right reaction because you blushed, and he liked that. You finally invited him to sit down and he accepted. He had felt a sense of familiarity in you, he felt safe. 

“Kylo Ren, answer me this question and there is a right asnw- “He felt bad cutting you off, but he was irritated with you using his full name, it felt too formal. He didn’t like the intimacy of it. 

“Kylo. Just Kylo works, or Mr. Ren. I don’t mind.” He noticed you felt a bit more comfortable with this knowledge. Not only did it make things a bit easier, but he also realized he liked you calling him Kylo a lot better than Kylo Ren or Mr. Ren. 

The conversation had gone on for a bit longer before he brought up why he had met with you in the first place. He had thought about completely disregarding that conversation and instead, ask you out on a date but he’d probably never hear the end of it from Snoke. Not only did he notice you spoke more formally when you began talking about work, you fixed your posture too. He could hear it in your voice, how much you loved work. He felt as if he could listen to you forever.

He had done what he had came to do but what now? There was something missing, something there that he needed. He didn’t want the night to end. Kylo was trying to find ways to keep you longer, to just talk to you, he didn’t want to be alone again. Sadly, the night had come to an end. He had wanted to hug you but instead reached his hand out to you. Once your hands made contact, he knew, just how badly he had wanted you. 

Kylo had checked his watch and it read 9:14 PM. It had only been a few minutes since he had last seen you and yet he already wanted to text you. Opening the door to his apartment, he pulled out his phone and he did in-fact, decide on texting you.

“Hello, Kylo here. Would you like to go on a –“ Deleted.

“Hi there, dinner was nice, thank you for agreeing to work the Halloween event. Would you like- “No, too long. Deleted.

“I had a good time at dinner. I’d like to take you out and- “Too desperate. Deleted.

God damn it Kylo, get it together! He didn’t know why he felt so flustered sending you a simple text. He has been alone for so long and he had finally found someone that made him feel like they were actually listening to him. Most of his life, when he would talk, people would hear him, but they weren’t exactly listening. No one paid attention to him until he began working for Order of the First and even then, no one really cared. They only listened because if they didn’t Snoke would probably fire them. 

Kylo had finally decided to send one last text. He told himself that if this one didn’t work out; he wouldn’t try sending anymore. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He thought he was so stupid for having to go this extra mile only to send a text, but he did it anyway. 

“Dinner was delightful. I’d like to meet with you again sometime soon.” Yes, that was good. He stared at his phone for a while, just to make sure this was the one and he in-fact did decide that it was. So, he pressed send. 

Minutes went by and he was surprised to see you hadn’t responded right away like you normally had. Another drink, he needed it. Pacing around his apartment, Kylo had put on a show, he couldn’t bear the silence. His thoughts were beginning to get the best of him, and he did not need them. Not now. He had been doing so good, he was okay. He can’t think these things, not after he just met you. 

As he sat on his couch, he finally felt his phone buzz. Checking it, his eyes lit up realizing it was you. Somehow you had made those thoughts go away. He felt okay now that he was talking to you again. He read your text out loud to himself, laughing at your use of “Mr. Ren” not only that but he did know your schedule. He made sure he did so he’d know when he was able to ask you out on a real date. 

Kylo began typing again but he wasn’t pleased with anything he wrote. He believed he sounded as if he was begging you to go out on a date with him. It was either too sad or too sexual and he didn’t want to do that with you just yet. In all honestly and truth, he had wanted to do everything with you, he was just nervous it would scare you off. You were something different. Something good and he so desperately wanted to see that. It wasn’t his first really; he just felt the need to make you his, to protect you with everything he had. 

Eventually, Kylo decided on sleep. He was exhausted, he was drained from having to put up a façade at work, exhausted from working tireless hours. He showered, got ready for bed, and stared at your text one last time and began typing.

“Keep dreaming, princess. Meet me at my office tomorrow at 2 PM. We’ll discuss the plans for the Halloween party.” His eyelids heavy, Kylo drifts off the sleep. Forgetting to press send, he turns his phone off and goes to sleep. Dreaming of you, Kylo is excited for the day to come. For once in his life, Kylo slept peacefully knowing he had something good waiting for him.


End file.
